


Renting Videos- Brain not needed

by Misstrickster



Series: Be Kind Rewind [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: stydia bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes to study with Stiles after work and is met with one of their interesting customers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renting Videos- Brain not needed

Lydia grabbed her book bag and exited her car. She pushed the door shut and walked up to the video store. Adjusting her book bag she opened the door. He stiletto heels clicked as she approached the counter. Stiles and Scott sorted through DVDs ignoring her. Lydia sighed and slammed her bag down on the counter.

The boys jumped at the sudden noise. “Damn Lydia what ever happen to hello.” Stiles said with a glare.

Ignoring the comment Lydia opened her bag and tossed a stack of papers towards Stiles. “You will not believe the day I had; also I finished editing your thesis.”

Stiles smiled big and skimmed the pages of his thesis. Lydia continued talking. “The subject was weird as usual but you did better than last time.”

Stiles smile fell as he read the edits. “This paper is covered in red marks; you said I did better!”

Lydia gave him an annoyed look. “You only had a third of it misspelled, only three or four run on sentences and about fifty mispronunciations; that’s better.

Stiles glared at her. “You are a she demon who should not be allowed to edit papers.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yet you allow me to edit your papers; now stop pouting and get out your calculus homework if you want my help.

Stiles grumbled but went to the back to grab his homework. Scott laughed at his friend and went back to sorting DVDs. “So what happened at work that was so bad?” He questioned.

Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Some people should not be let near electronics; I got asked if we had jiggabit touchee pods.”

Scott laughed and sorted over the DVDs. It was silent as Scott sorted DVDs and Lydia looked over her homework.

The bell above the door rings as a tall muscular man enters. He is wearing sunglasses shorts and a wifebeater.

He walks up to the counter and cleared his throat.

 Scott looked up from his work and smiled at the customer. “Welcome to Play by Play; How can I help you?”

The man grinned. “Yeah I’m here to pick up some DVDs I reserved.”

Scott nodded in understanding. “Ok what was the name it was under?”

“Thad and make it quick I have things to do.”

Scott nodded and walked to the back room to where the reserves were held.

Thad sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. His eyes scanned the room looking for anything interesting to keep his attention. His eyes landed on Lydia. His eyes roamed her body and smirked.

He slides over to by where she was. “Hey sweetie, how are you doing?”

Lydia rolled her eyes but did not look up.

Thad frowned but leaned over her shoulder. “Silent type I like it.” He grabbed her homework out of her reach.

Lydia huffed in annoyance. “Excuse me can you please give me my work.”

Thad smirked at her. “How about you give me a kiss first?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t soil my skin.” Lydia said as she reached for her paper.

Thad held it out of reach. Lydia sighed and ignored him going back to her work.

Stiles walked out from the back room.

“Come on sweetie, don’t you want your paper?”

Lydia gave him a glare but went back to her work.

“Alright Lyds I got my homework; be gentle on me.”

Stiles said as he sat behind the counter handing over his paper. “Where is your paper?”

Lydia gave him an annoyed look. “The lower life form has it.” Lydia said pointing towards Thad

Stiles gave her a sympathetic look. “I’ll get it back.”

Lydia grabbed his arm. “Don’t waste your energy on that Neanderthal.”

Stiles smiles and shook her off. He walked up to Thad who was leaning against the counter staring at Lydia.

“Excuse me I believe you have my friend’s paper.” Thad ignored him and continued to stare at Lydia.

“Ok, you’re creepy; can I have the paper back.” Stiles reached for the paper and tugged it out of Thad’s hand.

Thad turned to face Stiles. “Hey that was mine!”

Stiles gave him a incriminating look. “No, it was my friend or did you just get too many hits to the head to remember what something being yours means.”

Thad goes to snatch the paper back but Stiles pulled it out of his reach and walked back to Lydia. “Here ya go Lyds.”

Lydia smiled him. “Thank you Stiles.” She took the paper back.

Thad glared at Stiles angrily. He stormed up to the pair. “Why you little; I was just about to score that babe.”

Lydia and Stiles exchanged annoyed looks. Scott emerged from the back room with the man’s DVDs.

Thad walked up and grabbed Stiles by his shirt pulling him up.

“Stay out of my way punk.” Thad said as he stared Stiles in his eyes. Lydia rolled her eyes in annoyance and pushed Thad off Stiles.

“Listen her you nimrod; you would have no chance with me even if I didn’t have a boyfriend.” She pushed him back.

“Now do me a favor and stop wasting my and my friend’s time and take you DVDs and leave.”

Lydia turned back to Stiles. “Let’s get back to our work and Scott please ring the man up.”

Scott held back a laugh and rang up the DVDs. “Those will be due in five days; late fines will be applied after the fifth day.” He offered Thad the bag.

“Anything else I can help you with?”

Thad glared at the group; grabbed the bag and stormed out.

Stiles and Scott bursted out laughing.

“I guess you never mess with Lydia.” Stiles said with a grin.


End file.
